A Dozen Plus 1
by Sabs-skater
Summary: Tom and Kate decide to bring a foster child to live with them. The girl 14 year old Sophie is alot nicer than everyone thought she'd be. But, the dozen refuse to except her in their all ready crazy house. And more stuff happens. My 1st cheaper by the doze
1. Chapter 2

I do not own any characters but Sophie. In this fic I have made Nora and Charlie to be living on there own somewhere, Ages are as

follows: Loraine- 17, Henry-16, Jake-14, Sarah-13, Jessica and Kim-12, Mark-11, Mike-8,Kyle and Nigel-6. I know this doesn't really

make sense but, bear with me. This story mainly follows Jake. O.k now on with the show!

**Chapter 1: News**

"Heads up!" The call came from Mike and was accompanied by a loud smash as his soccer ball sailed through the kitchen window. Jake

and Sarah –the opposing team- winched as a series of shouts came from within the house. Kate rushed outside wearing her apron, closely

followed by Kyle and Nigel who were covered with cookie dough. Kate let out a frustrated sigh as Gunner came tearing out of the house

with a wad of paper sticking out his mouth and a screaming Kim and Jessica running after him. "Stop that mad dog!" Jessica screamed.

"He's eating my homework!" Kim yelled, looking close to tears.

Jake, sensing a chance for good fun yelled "Catch that dog!" Six of the Baker clan then presided to chase Gunner around the

neighborhood. Jake grabbed his skate board and managed to corner Gunner. Sarah ran up and snapped on his lead, by this time Gunner

seemed to be feeling the after affect of eating pgs. 19-24 of the gr.7 math text book and let them lead him home. They arrived home to the

sound of a fire truck pulling into their driveway and a good deal of smoke pouring fourth from the kitchen. "The cookies!" Kate cried

remembering the twins project, then in horror "Henry, Loraine!" A fire fighter emerged from the house and reassured her "No, worries

Mrs. Baker the house is fine it was just a small oven fire, good thing your neighbor saw the smoke though." He nodded goodbye and

clambered back in his truck. Kate shook her head and went in to survey the damage. Jake shook his head, "what a nut house" he thought

affectionately. "I guess that means she forgot the window." Sarah announced cheerfully. "Mike, Jake, Sarah!" their mother growled from

the kitchen. Jake and Sarah glanced at each other before grumpily shuffling in. The kitchen was a mess, half the oven was gone and their

was a good deal of ash on the floor as well the fact that half the kitchen was dripping wet. "Well," Kate said "I can think of a good way for

you three to get on my good side." She indicated the kitchen wreck "get started." By the time Tom got home from work the kitchen was

restored as best as possible. Kate had ordered pizza and, after explaining the crazy story to Tom who just shrugged and said "nothing

surprises me anymore." A smile playing round his lips. They all sat down to dinner. "Well," Tom cleared his throat "isn't this nice, our

family eating together in a nice house with plenty of food" The kids looked at each other suspiciously, what was he getting at? Kate was

just smiling and nodding "Aren't we so fortunate?" she added. "O.k, dad" Sarah demanded "spill." Tom sighed and put down his pizza.

"Well, your mother and I have been talking," he glanced at Kate who nodded and smiled again. "And we have realized how lucky we are

to have all of you." "And," Kate added "we started thinking about all those people who weren't so fortunate." "Are we like, going to

sponsor some kid or something" Loraine asked. "That's cool." Said Sarah. "Where do they live?" Kim asked excitedly. "Whoa, whoa."

Interrupted Tom "where not sponsoring a kid exactly."

"Then what?" Jake demanded. "We're letting a kid come live with us." Said Tom. "We're going to be foster parents!" All the Bakers eyes

grew wide. "Another kid!" yelled Mark.


	2. Chapter ii

**Chapter 2**

Sorry my chapters take so long to get up, I Am the worlds slowest at typer which is also why there so short! Not to mention my spelling and grammar mistakes! But, bear with me and don't worry the story's all up here!

"Can you believe it?" demanded Sarah. The baker kids were crowded in Jake's room discussing their parent's news.

"That is so unfair of them, to spring that on us!" agreed mike.

"And they expected us to be excited!" added Kim.

"Crazy" Jessica added.

"And," said Jake "now we won't be the bakers dozen we'll be like, 13!"

"Nuh uh." Protested Sarah "There not part of our family, just some kid living with us for a bit. Foster kids never stay long anyway."

A slow smile spread across Jake's face "ya," he agreed "especially if they don't like were their staying."

Sarah eminently understood what he meant and added "don't they have those social workers who make sure the home is sutible and stuff?"

"Yes," confermed Jessica "the parents have to have a certain amount of money, sutible home, stable jobs and good personalities."

"Well," said Kim "we have enough money, dad has his coaching job and mom has her books and our house is big enough."

"But," plotted Jake "What if our house is…unsuitable in other ways?" All the kids grinned and looked at each other.

The next morning after breakfast, Kate announced that a woman would be visiting to talk to her and tom about the foster child and she begged them to be on their best behavior. They all agreed readily, which caused Kate to become suspicious. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Nothing" chorused the kids. Doughtfully Kate returned to the mess of a kitchen and tried to disguise the fact that they only had half an oven and a taped up window.

Back in Sarah's room "I don't think we really need to do anything drastic" announced Jake "just don't be on your _best behavior_ and enough chaos will probably occur." The others agreed and went their separate ways but Sarah and Mike stayed behind "Maybe what Jake said is true…."began Sarah. "But that doesn't mean we can't have a bit of fun….does it?" continued mike. He and Sarah switched identical evil grins and closed the door of Sarah's bedroom to begin to plot unmentionable horrors.

what horrors?review and I might tell you hehehehe


End file.
